Love for my dear teacher
by RememberME2199
Summary: Such a man as myself just seems to find himself plundering deeper and deeper in this Eros love I feel for Mr. [Sebastian] Michaelis...I'm such an idiot.. Love shared between two men is ridiculed and frowned upon; and yet, I don't seem to care. ONESHOT. Based off the manga. Johan x Sebastian. Please read/review.


[A/N: This is going by the manga. Just a hint, Johan Agares looks exactly like Claude without the glasses in the manga.]

~ Johan Agares' P.O.V:

I'm such an idiot. It's only been thirty minutes and I've already embarrassed myself in front of the man. My clumsiness got the best of me...

"Mr. Agares! Are you okay?," Sebastian asked, hurriedly running down the steps to the vice principal.

Johan apologized nervously, "Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Sebastian held out his hand to assist the clumsy man. Johan blushed inwardly as he took Sebastian's hand and thanked him.

"Allow me to take you to the infirmary."

"No need, thank you."

Johan withdrew his hand rather quickly, and drew a handkerchief from his robe pocket to clean the blood that is running down from his forehead. He turned around and began to walk down the hallway. Sebastian arched his brow and placed a hand on Johan's shoulder to stop him.

"Are you sure you're okay Mr. Agares?"

Johan turned and gave a small smile.

"I am fine Mr. Michaelis, this isn't the first time I've fallen."

Sebastian nodded and they both excused themselves. Once Johan was sure he was alone behind a hallway wall, he sighed in relief and mentally slapped himself.

"Idiot! 'I am fine Mr. Michaelis, this isn't the first time I've fallen?! What an absurd response!"

Johan arrived in his office and laid his head over his crossed arms on his desk.

"Because of Mr. Michaelis, my clumsiness has gotten worse...," he mumbled. Johan picked his head up slowly and crossed it with his signature look of apathy. "No, I am Johan Agares, vice principal of Weston College. A man such as Mr. Michaelis shouldn't faze me in the slightest, I need to keep my professionalism."

With that Johan grabbed a stack full of documents he had retrieved from Mr. Michaelis earlier and furiously scribbled the appropriate content on each of them, expelling Mr. Michaelis from his mind that afternoon.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••

[A/N: I have no idea what men wore as pajamas during the Victorian era, so I'm just saying that they wore flannel pajamas in my fanfic here.]

Johan lighted his oil lamp and eased himself down in the comfortable armchair he had sitting beside the small table. He rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and propped his head up with the knuckles of that hand. His robe and scholar's hat were discarded, being replaced by his black flannel pajamas. Johan had a separate one floor bungalow for himself which resides to the right of the dormitories; hidden from view by tall trees and some plant life.

He laid his head back and rolled it left and right slowly on the chair, he is a bit of an insomniac.

"What I wouldn't do.." he stretched and groaned.."for some sleep.."

Johan soon found himself drifting of to think of Sebastian Michaelis. He shook his head and tried to expel the thoughts from his mind, it didn't quite work. Johan rose from his chair and stalked towards the bookcase that is in the corner of the room.

"Maybe some reading will do me some good."

He picked books of philosophy, science, the greatest literature of the Victorian Era, but none seemed to extinguish his thoughts of the crimson-eyed teacher.

Johan grunted as he slammed another thick book close, the time on his grandfather clock read 11:45.

He rubbed his temples, his eyes were starting to turn red from restlessness.

Soon, Johan's eyes drifted towards the ink well and parchment paper on his small desk. He hummed and picked a piece of paper and a fountain pen up.

"If reading won't do me any good, maybe writing will.."

He sat behind the desk and began to write:

~Such a man as myself just seems to

find himself plundering deeper and deeper in this Eros love I feel for Mr. [Sebastian] Michaelis...I'm such an idiot.. Love shared between to men is ridiculed and frowned upon; and yet, I don't seem to care.~

Johan set the pen down and yawned, sleep dawning on him. He trudged to his bedroom, fell onto the bed with a plop!, and curled up in the covers to finally drift to sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• 

Light streaked through the curtains of the bedroom, Johan's eyes fluttered open. He rubbed them, groaned, and looked towards the grandfather clock. His eyes shot open in an instant and he threw the covers off his body to rush to the bathroom.

"I'm late!"

He washed rapidly, and cleaned his face and mouth. Dressing in a clean outfit and robe. Johan didn't have time to look around for anything. He spotted a paper on his desk and figured it is work he had taken home with him. (He honestly doesn't remember anything from the night before) Johan grabbed his scholar's hat and rushed out the door to his office.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •

Johan arrived at his office doors, where he was greeted by Lawrence Bluer-the blue house perfect.

"Mr. Agares," Lawrence said."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I know I'm late."

He pushed the doors open and slowed his walk inside, he took a breath and climbed up the steps to his much larger desk. His face painted with apathy.

"With all due respect sir, yes you are," Lawrence bowed.

Johan crossed his fingers together.

"What is it you needed Mr. Bluer?"

Lawrence pushed his glasses up on his face. "I am here to retrieve the documents Mr. Michaelis had wanted signed off yesterday, sir."

Johan's eyes widened slightly and his heart sped a little faster, his voice became shaky.

"M-Mr. Michaelis, of course."

He absentmindedly grabbed the documents he had in a neat stack on his desk, and added the one he grabbed this morning. Johan shuffled them together and handed them to Lawrence. Lawrence accepted them and thanked him before departing. Johan sulked in his seat and closed his eyes. He thought;

J.A: "I've worked too hard to achieve my position, and I won't have it faltering because of the feelings I have for -ahs! My- my poem! I sent it in the documents with Mr. Bluer!"

Johan paced back and forth in his office.

"I'm a dead man I know it! How could I of been so careless? I should just kiss my

job goodby-yieah!"

He tripped over his feet and landed face first on the floor.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

~...and yet, I don't seem to care.~

Sebastian finished the last line of Johan Agares' poem with a smirk. It was the last class Sebastian has to teach, and besides tutoring a few children, he decided to pay the vice principal a visit.

•••••••

It was later on in the evening and Sebastian walked cautiously towards the vice principal's small bungalow. His poem is nestled softly in the inside pocket of Sebastian's robe.

Most students were already inside preparing for dinner and bed, giving Sebastian some time to surprise Johan.

Sebastian arrived at the front door of the bungalow (which wasn't hard to spot due to his demonic senses) he lightly tapped on it and waited.

The door slowly opened, there was a small gasp. Johan stood still in his day clothes, his hat is discarded.

Johan stuttered: "M-Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian smirked: "Mr. Agares."

Johan: "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian: "Ah, what am I doing here?"

He stepped closer, causing Johan to step back nervously. Sebastian is just inches away from Johan's blushing face.

Sebastian: "I'm just here to return a lovely poem I had the pleasure of reading today.."

Sebastian pulled the folded paper from out of his pocket and held it up between their faces. Johan blushed darker and took another step back, he tripped on his feet again.

Expecting to fall, Johan braced himself, he thought wrong when he felt a firm grasp around his waist. Sebastian smirked down at him, his crimson eyes glinting behind his glasses.

Sebastian: "We wouldn't want another accident now would we?"

Johan: "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" He released himself from Sebastian's grip and smoothed his clothes. Sebastian chuckled and closed the front door with his foot (much to Johan's surprise).

Johan: "Mr. Michaelis what are you-?"

Johan' words stopped in his throat as Sebastian quickly caught his lips. The kiss only lasted about eight..long..seconds before Johan broke it. Sebastian hummed and wrapped his arms around the vice principal's waist and whispered into his ear.

Sebastian: "Why'd you stop?"

Johan: "This is wrong.."

Sebastian: "But you like it.."

Johan: "I..We'd be ridiculed.."

Sebastian hummed again and nuzzled his nose to Johan's neck, pressing a rough kiss to it and grazing it slightly with his teeth. Johan shivered.

Sebastian: "That's too bad..next time I come over, don't be so timid Mr. Agares..A man as strict as you are is much fun to play with."

Sebstian left out the door in a flash, leaving the poem and an awestruck vice principal behind.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••END••••••••••••••••••••• 

[A/N: Okay, well hopefully you liked my Johan x Sebastian one-shot. And, if anyone wants to make an alternative "scene" [by "scene" I mean lemon or whatever else you can think of] for this one-shot please PM me first and we'll talk through in details. I need only one though. (if you do want to do this, and if I do pick you, you will be acknowledged for your work). If not then bye/ review please.]


End file.
